The present invention relates to a snap-on type spring retainer lock which is suitable for use in association with a valve for an internal combustion engine or the like.
It is well known that valves are utilized in internal combustion engines and that the valves are biased by a suitable spring to a closed position and are opened by a mechanism for driving the valve, such as by a rocker arm or the like. The spring which acts to bias the valve to a closed position normally acts between the cylinder head or the like and a spring retainer which is carried on the valve stem. The retainer is normally held on the valve stem against the spring bias by a spring retainer lock. The prior art is replete with a variety of different types of spring retainer locks for holding the retainer on the valve stem in opposition to the force applied thereto by the spring. Typical valve retainer locks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,393,348; 1,947,534; 1,965,718; 3,043,284; and 3,077,874.